


Medieval Fangirls Gone Wild

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Character of Color, Crack, Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they read slash fic until they're so horny they burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Fangirls Gone Wild

\--  
It didn't matter who found the book first (Gwen) or who was brave enough to read the first story out loud (Morgana). What mattered was what happened after they read the book (and sometimes during).

Well, maybe it did matter a little how Gwen found the book. It was in a pile of books Merlin had brought up to Arthur's rooms. Merlin had been complaining about Gaius assigning him work copying from his tomes of medicine when he also had to put away Arthur's winter clothes and air out his summer ones. Gwen had suggested bringing the books with him and switching tasks every time the lower town clock chimed a quarter hour. When Gwen had gone back later that day, to see how Merlin was fairing and perhaps help with some chores, she found the room abandoned - both the studying and the folding of Arthur's winter clothes half done. She tutted under her breath while she refolded a long cloak enjoying the feel of the soft red wool against her skin.

She didn't quite know why she looked through the books in the stack on Arthur's table (she's a bit nosier than she likes to admit to herself), but look she did. One of them was titled _The Many Manly Joys_ and Gwen's curiosity was piqued since she had no idea what the many manly joys were nor how they related to medicine.

She decided to open the book.

She shut it immediately after seeing one of the pictures and giggled to herself.

Morgana would have to see this.

Later that night, when she's finished dressing Morgana in her nightgowns and combing out her braided hair, Gwen brought out the book. Morgana arched on eyebrow up. "Where did you find this?"

"I think it belongs to Merlin, but it might belong to Arthur." She paused thoughtfully. "There's a slight possibility it belongs to Gaius."

Morgana opened the book up to a well worn crease, on the page two men were rutting like animals in a field of text. "Oh my God." She said as she covered her eyes and peaked at the picture through the gaps in her fingers. They both giggled. Gwen sat down on the bed, her thighs pressed against her Mistress' while Morgana started to read from the page. She read in a deep, imperious voice resonating in the same way that Sir Geoffrey's voice rang out in the great hall when he read the official announcements of the kingdom. (Morgana had an underestimated sense of humor, as far as she was concerned.) "Sir Owain the Well Endowed used one hand to slick his enormous shaft with the oil his serving boy John offered him. He eased himself into his manservant, while John moaned underneath him."

After a few minutes Morgana couldn't read anymore for laughing and Gwen was falling over her Mistress in a fit of giggles so intense she began to hiccup.

That night Gwen put the book safely under Morgana's bed because they both knew there was no way they were giving this treasure trove of the obscene and obscenely funny back to Merlin or Arthur.

For the next few weeks, every night there were no official duties, Gwen and Morgana read the randy adventures of Sir Owain and his manservant John out loud to each other. With each passing night, they spent less time falling over themselves laughing, and more time reading with hushed breaths leaning towards each other.

Over those weeks two themes stood out from the book. That there was no greater pleasure than getting buggered. (Though Gwen acknowledged that doing the buggering seemed to be pretty good as well. Morgana admitted she had a point.) The other theme was oil. Lots and lots of oil. Oftentimes it was merely used to ease penetration, other times it was smeared all over the body. In a few select passages Morgana bookmarked, there was so much oil the two men used it to wrestle one or the other into submission. Rather sadly, they both agreed, it was always John who lost and they wondered why Sir Owain didn't just let himself lose occasionally.

"Knightly honor." Morgana snorted.

"More's the pity. I think I'd like to see him on the bottom once or twice. I'm sure John would be extra gentle with him."

"Or, perhaps, not very gentle at all." Morgana said and both women paused to let the image sink in for a moment.

"Yes, perhaps, John, not understanding Sir Owain's need for a gentle penetration…"

"Because it's his first time!"

"Exactly, it's his first time and he needs John to be gentle, but John who's been buggered five ways from Sunday doesn't realize Sir Owain doesn't want it as roughly as he bugger's John."

At that point Morgana set down the book and moved to her writing desk and Gwen followed bringing a candle to light the desk. She dipped her quill in the ink pot and started writing. After a few minutes Gwen dragged another chair over to the desk. Morgana wrote "The Adventures of Sir Owain's First Time Being Buggered By His Equally Well Endowed Manservant John" with help from Gwen interjected occasionally. While Morgana wrote, Gwen picked up some charcoal and sketched a rough image of Sir Owain undone by the pleasure he was experiencing at John's hands.

Very happy with their night's work, Morgana offered Gwen a place in her bed, since it was far too late for Gwen to be walking back to her house safely. Gwen in turn did not mention her pallet in the antechamber and instead stripped to her underclothes and snuggled against Morgana under the silky coverlet.

After a few more nights of writing and drawing new adventures of Sir Owain and John the two women came up against a block. "I feel like I'm just copying what the book says when they have sex." Morgana said. "There's only so many ways I can write 'his slick hole opened up under John's ministrations' before I feel like I'm saying the same thing over and over again."

Gwen nodded, it did feel as if their imagination was stalling. They'd only written three stories of Sir Owain's and John's new adventures. It was no help, comparing their output to the volume sitting open to one of their favorite stories on Morgana's bed full of varied positions and more ways to describe the ultimate pleasure than either of them could come up with.

It wasn't until the next day when Gwen was in the kitchen with Hattie and she saw a line of bottles of oil stacked to enter the cellar that she had an idea how to cure their writer's block.

That evening she bought a large glass vial with a small cork stopper (green, just like Sir Owain's and John's own vial of oil) and filled it with some of the oil from the kitchens. A few drops splashed on her hands and she rubbed it over her fingers focusing on how the skin of each finger glided smoothly against the other. Gwen felt heat rush from up from her core to flush her cheeks.

That night after Morgana spent some time reading aloud from the book for inspiration, Gwen reached into her pocket and brought out the vial. Morgana took it from her and though she had to know what it was (it was a _green_ vial after all) she asked, "What is this?"

"I thought, since we've been having troubles coming up with new scenarios for John and Sir Owain that wemightwanttotrysomethingourselves." Gwen felt such a sudden panic welling up at the thought of being rejected by Morgana that the end of her sentence blurred together in a mash of words.

Morgana held the vial up to the candle light looking at the sluggish liquid contents inside while Gwen held her breath. "I think that is a marvelous idea." She said, her smile blooming like an iris in early spring, a sign of warmth to come.

Morgana placed the vial on the bed, while Gwen sank to her knees grabbing the hem of Morgana's white night shift as she had hundreds of times in the process of preparing Morgana for the day. With hands shaking from sudden nervousness she guided the shift up over the round of her thighs and the swell of her rear. Gwen stood up pulling the dress all the way off Morgana who stood slightly shivering and nude in the candle lit room. Gwen started to pull at her laces, still dressed for the day, but Morgana stilled her hands moving them to her side and then started to work gently at the bodice herself, loosening the laces slowly as she leaned in and kissed Gwen in the corner of her mouth.

The kiss sparked something more desperate than the languid, nervous movements of the moments before. Morgana pressed herself against Gwen, fumbling her hands to remove the bodice and dress from Gwen's body. Gwen, meanwhile, was rubbing one of Morgana's nipples between two of her fingers while trying to kick off her slippers. Their kissing was desperate, messy. Morgana licked around Gwen's lips slicking them up so that they slide along Morgana's.

When both women were naked they tumbled on the bed, temporarily forgetting about the vial of oil and their ultimate goal in this exercise, in order to explore each other's bodies with their hands and their tongues. (Gwen decided Morgana tasted of the air near the ocean, salty and breathtaking, while Morgana decided Gwen tasted like fresh earth after the rain.)

It was when Morgana reached up to grab a handful of Gwen's curls that her hand hit the vial. She grabbed that instead and brought it down to eye level, where both Gwen and Morgana starred at it and then the other woman. Morgana sat up and uncorked the bottle while Gwen followed suit and sat up, working her way across the minimal space between them to press her side up against Morgana's. Morgana poured a bit of the oil into her cupped hand and tried to cork the vial again. After her first failed attempt poured more oil down Morgana's front Gwen took the vial and corked it herself but when her attention came back to Morgana her breasts now glistening with oil Gwen could not help herself and reached out to touch the skin there, remembering that afternoon when she had rubbed the oil between her fingers. Morgana let out a soft moan and Gwen spread the trickle of oil out over Morgana's torso and then let her two fingers roll Morgana's nipple between them. This time the reaction was even more than expected and Morgana fell back on the bed, Gwen following her. Morgana's hands still very slick with oil followed down the slope of Gwen's back, gliding over the curve of her arse while Gwen kissed Morgana with a greedy abandon that surprised Morgana with its intensity.

Morgana hands lingered for a few moments as Gwen kissed her, suddenly unsure if their experiment should continue. Gwen in turn, lifted her hips, and paused long enough to say, "please." That small word pushed Morgana over any edge of doubt and her slick finger slid between Gwen's cheeks searching out the hole they had spent the last few weeks reading about.

Morgana realized, when she found the tight skin puckered there that regardless of the reading they had done, she had no idea what she was doing. Still she looked towards what they had read and what they had written for any guide that might help this uncharted territory. She slid the finger over the entrance softly, getting used to touching Gwen like this, letting Gwen get comfortable.

When Gwen was panting against her cheek and grinding her hips against Morgana's leg, Morgana tried to dip her finger inside. It was remarkably unlike when she slid her fingers into herself. The asshole was tighter, much tighter, and seemed to reject penetration. Morgana pushed harder, but this only resulted in Gwen pulling back and making a small noise of pain.

Gwen bit down on her lip, suddenly seeming embarrassed. Morgana already missed the libindous Gwen of a few moments before. "Perhaps if we just-. I could."

"Maybe if we changed positions." Morgana suggested. Gwen paused for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

Morgana poured more oil out onto her hands as Gwen rolled off of her. "Roll over." Morgana suggested, and spooned next to Gwen, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other again. Morgana nestled Gwen's head with one arm and the other reached down again between her cheeks. Gwen opened her legs slightly by hooking her topmost leg over Morgana's and arching her back. Morgana licked and bit at Gwen's ears as she teased the arsehole again with her oiled fingers. Gwen made approving murmers, sighing and pressing herself into Morgana's hand.

This time, with both hands free, Gwen took the advantage and slipped one of her hands between her legs. Her fingers briefly brushed against Morgana's own and it was a small spark of intimacy that gave Morgana the courage to try again. This time Gwen was much more relaxed and while Morgana's finger did not slide in as she has expected, the extra oil and attention worked just as it had in the stories and her finger entered Gwen with much less resistance than the last time and with no pain.

In fact Gwen gasped a little and she gripped Morgana's free hand with her own. "Please." Was all she managed to say as Morgana began slowly withdrawling the finger and then pushing back inside. Morgana had not been expecting how hot Gwen would be inside, or tight, or smooth. It was wildly erotic to touch Gwen inside like this and watch her slowly fall apart by her hands. It took all her strength to keep her pace slow and steady.

Then she pushed two fingers into Gwen.

Morgana focused on watching Gwen's hand move faster and faster between her legs and listening to her breathing keeping apace of her hands. She wished she could see Gwen's face in the position and promised herself the next time they did this, she would come up with a way she could watch her.

"Faster," Gwen whispered, and Morgana obeyed, urged on by the hunger in her voice. It was only a few more pushes before Gwen was coming, the tight muscles surrounding Morgana's finger clutching at her, keeping her in place. It was such an amazing sensation that she had a hard time believing no one would have mentioned it before in any of the stories they had read.

\---

Gwen realized she must have dozed for longer than she had thought after she came. Morgana was sleeping, nuzzled tightly behind her. She was still feeling deeply satisfied, slippery, and open. It felt quite illicit. There was also more than a spark of affection growing for Morgana. Gwen rolled around to watch Morgana sleep a restful, quiet sleep, but her movements on the bed must have woken the other woman up because as Gwen faced Morgana, Morgana placed gentle kisses to her mouth, to her cheek, and even the tip of her nose.

It was warmer with the sun now creeping over the hills and spilling in between the cracks in the curtains on the windows. Before long these gentle kisses fed the fire for something closer to what they had shared earlier in night and Gwen found her mouth parting, as if not of her own volition, her hands stroking down Morgana's sides, as Morgana responded in kind to her touch arching her back and pressing her torso - soft breasts and firm stomach - against Gwen's own.

Thinking of last night again Gwen kissed Morgana quickly before getting off the bed.

Morgana sat up, reaching out an arm in a silent plea for Gwen to join her again, but instead Gwen leaned forward wrapping her arms around Morgana and pulling her towards the edge of the bed.

"I have been wanting to try this for a long time." Was all she said as she knelt down to the ground below Morgana.

Gwen blew a warm breath across the soft folds of Morgana's sex and Morgana, all inquisitiveness gone, propped her feet up on the bed on either side of Gwen's head.

Legs now wide and Morgana exposed before Gwen in all her glory, Gwen leaned in and look a tentative lick down one side, her tongue seeking out the inner pink lining already slick with anticipation. Morgana groaned and bucked her hips. Gwen smiled briefly before trying again. This time curling her tongue up towards the top of Morgana's sex, to the little bump that Gwen knew would give Morgana the most pleasure. As Gwen licked gently, first lapping and then broadly lavishing, Morgana clutched the sheets and started to rock her hips in time to Gwen's hard working tongue.

Gwen, picking up the green vial from last night, still half full of oil, kept working her tongue on Morgana as she blindly poured oil into her hand, and slicked up her finger. First she pushed into the soft center of her folds, already moist on their own and moved her finger in and out adding a second quickly as Morgana's hips thrust more, bucked against the bead, and she let out a moan. Then, with the slick fingers of her other hand, she brushed up against the other hole, working her fingers around the entrance, waiting to gauge Morgana's response. She received a gasped "Oh, Gwen!" but that was it and she took it as permission to enter. The finger slide past the tight ring of muscles, so different than the damp, smooth walls of Morgana's vagina, and rested there for a few moments, letting the other hand, still fucking Morgana and Gwen's tongue still working on her clit, lull Morgana into a more relaxed state. As the hole unclenched around her finger, Gwen began to move it in and out of Morgana. Controposto to the other hand's rhythm.

The whole endeavor took a bit more concentration than she'd originally thought it would. It rather reminded her of trying to rub your belly and pat your head at the same time, expect Morgana's breathless murmurs were enough reward for managing the nearly impossible to spur her on. She worked steadily, trying to favor no particular area to let Morgana savor every sensation. But Gwen's attention kept being pulled back to the tight grip of Morgana's arse on Gwen's oiled finger. It would clutch at her whenever Gwen flicked her tongue like so and Morgana would arch off the bed.

Even though Gwen was still slick and a little sore from Morgana's inspired ministrations, she felt as if she would be ready for an endless second round. That their fingers, tongues, pussies, clits, and arseholes could be the focus of Morgana and Gwen's whole world until they were united in an unending moment just on the edge of the total whiteout of bliss.

Morgana's hips seemed to be permanently arching off of the bed and Gwen took that as a signal she was close, so she curled her tongue around Morgana's clit and sucked. Morgana hissed, "yes, yes, yes, yes" as a holy litany and came, the sudden rush of new dampness coating Gwen's fingers and chin.

Gwen slid her fingers in and out of Morgana until her hips had planted themselves back on the bed and she seemed to melt into the sheets. Slowly, Gwen slipped the fingers from her vagina out and then even more slowly, relishing the little "oh" noise Morgana made she slide the oiled finger out of her arse. She wiped her face off with the crook of her elbow and grabbed a small cleaning cloth near the washbasin and wet it washing her hands and then bringing another one for Morgana who after a few quick wipes tossed it on the ground in the careless way nobles did.

Their experiment finished for the meanwhile the girls curled up in each other's arms, bisecting the bed and rumpling the sheets. Both felt as if they could go on forever taking turns giving out this shared pleasure or collapse into a warm, pink sleep. The safe silence between them lulled themselves into sleep again.

For the rest of the day Morgana feigned illness and Gwen feigned being the harried ladies' maid to an ill noblewoman. Inside their cocoon they tried everything they had the imagination to come up with, and it turned out, that was rather a lot.

The next day Gwen and Morgana realized their research had reignited their passion for writing and they found their many more stories could be written from the creative energy just one exploratory session would get them.

Of course, as Morgana, pointed out, they should try more experiments, new experiments to see what it would be like outdoors, or in a hallway where anyone could walk by at any time, or on top of the ramparts where they could see the crowds below but no one could see them. Gwen, curious to know what the sun would feel like on her skin while Morgana kissed her hurriedly agreed.

In only a few weeks time they had explored all manner of places in and around the castle, in Gwen's home, as well as a few more "ill days" in Morgana's room. It only took them a few more weeks to fill enough pages with words and illustrations of the compilation they called, "The New Adventures of Sir Owain and his Manservant John."

They bound the manuscript with tight stitches and an embroidered cloth cover. They held on to it for a few days, not sure what exactly they were going to do with the book they'd written together. It seemed sad to leave it here for only themselves to see. Like the original volume, it seemed to want to be shared. So late one night, they crept down the hall to Arthur's room, and lay the book at the door. Gwen ran around the corner while Morgana knocked on the door and then ran to join her. They held themselves still against the wall as they listened, hand clenching hand, to Merlin open the door and find the book. He asked, "Arthur, did you request a book-" his voice cut off at the end cracking in surprise.

They held their hands together even more tightly in an attempt not to laugh, as they heard Arthur's voice call over the door closing, "What in heaven's name is this, Merlin?"

What neither woman had mentioned to the other, for fear of making it come true, was their suspicion that once their need for research ended so would their experimentation but as they entered Morgana's rooms, lit softly with candles and smelling of the flowers Gwen had picked that morning, the bed loomed large and Gwen found herself being led, or perhaps leading, Morgana over and falling onto its soft mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for the KKM Prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/9322.html?thread=14628714): Gwen/Morgana. They find an erotic book on m/m sex (slash medieval style?) and they decide to experiment on anal sex fingering each other. It's up to you where the find the book: Arthur's room, Gaius', Merlin's, the library... Using oil not only for the penetration but on the breasts, navel, back... will earn you a plentiful of cookies.


End file.
